Domino's Angels
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: "When you think you are all alone just remember that you will always have an angel by your side." AU. [On Temporary Hiatus.]
1. Chapter 1

Hello mortals. I am back with a brand new story along with my Hikari. *sigh* Annoying he is. I do not own the characters or Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Touched by an Angel either though it inspired this story. I only own the plot.

* * *

It was a very rainy day in Domino this Friday evening, the wind was blowing through the leaves at an amazing rate of speed that made the branches shudder. A mop of white hair went rushing past window shops and dodging people that got in it's way as a bolt of lightening painted across the sky. The thunder rumbled loudly and it seemingly shook the very ground beneath the young individual and thus made it's legs move even faster. The young male ran through a puddle and right past three other individuals with jackets and umbrellas.

The first individual was a male with the same colored hair as the man that ran past him and his partners. He sported a light blue jacket with the hood flipped up to keep him from getting completely soaked. Next to him stood two other males with outrageous hair. One had a star shape and was in three different colors. He was, by far, the shortest of the three and had an innocent air about him that just made you want to protect him. He sported a violet coat that he wrapped around himself to keep the slight chill out. The last male had almost sandy colored hair that stuck out in odd angles here and there. He looked bored to say the least and the only thing he had to keep the pounding rain from drenching him was a small black hoodie. The white haired male glanced at his two partners with a slight frown upon his face.

"So, this is the one we are meant to help Yuugi-chan?" He looked at the shortest and smallest one as his heart sank slowly down to his feet. The one named Yuugi simply nodded and laid a hand atop his friends shoulder. "Hai, that is true Ryou-Kun. He needs our help more than anything at this moment. It will be difficult at first but remember what Ra told us. We must persevere and try our hardest to help one of his children in need." Ryou let a sigh escape his pale lips as the wind picked up its speed and almost blew the trio over.

"Goodness! Mariku, Yuugi, let us find some shelter and discuss this matter more. I believe it will be the best thing to do while Ra cleanses the area that we are residing in now." The trio then left the area where they stood and went into a nearby book shop, taking a seat at one of the tables in the corner, conversing quietly amongst themselves as the storm slowly increased in strength.

* * *

Please read and review and let me know what you think of it so far. I know it is short but please bear with me on it. I figured I would start out slow and work my way up. Kinda like when you are singing and you build up a note by starting off slow and then finishing amazingly. That is what I hope to achieve here.


	2. Chapter 2

I am terribly sorry for the late update, work has been brutal as of late since the Fourth of July came and went and people are restocking their cabinets, mostly because of the devastating storm that hit my hometown last month. So, I do hope you can forgive me and without further ado, I present the next chapter!

* * *

Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed throughout the sky, causing the surrounding to light up in a magnificent and eerie manor. Soon, a house comes into view; it was quite a lovely home with a garden on the side of the house and flowers littered throughout the yard yet upon further inspection one would note how empty the garden was and how dead the flowers are, replacing the once beautiful plants are horrid weeds.

Remember the male that ran right past our angels at the beginning? Yup, you guessed it; this was his house, his own place to be free from the evils of the world and yet no matter how hard he tried to escape they just kept coming back for him. He felt as if he couldn't be free from his tormentors no matter how hard he tried. We find this male figure sitting curled up in the corner of what can only be his room. His knees are close to his chest and his arms are wrapped around them, it was at this time that he is at his weakest; he'd never let anyone see this part of him oh no! Not ever! He let his breaths out in soft puffs, grateful for the air that was now entering his body quite easily. He was no longer running and trying to hurry home, since he was already there, and thus could relax just a bit more for the time being.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure was lurking in the shadows, watching his every move and breath. How he carried himself when no one was around and how lost and broken he seemed at times. The individuals heart slowly broke at the sight of this once strong descendant of Ra. As soon as the figure had come it was gone, just like that. The silhouette had kept mainly to the shadows mostly because the glare from the bright street lights hurt their eyes, odd I know but it happens to the best of us right?

They made their way back to the small apartment that they were staying at, their hand reaching for the doorknob when a soft mumble of their name made them stop short. Their head whipped around and glared at the child-like face that was now staring back at his own. "What do you want now?" He had asked the question quite irritably but he was just that. He didn't mean for his tone to sound hateful at all, it just sort of happened. The figure didn't mind a bit though, he merely flashed the other a small, polite smile before he replied.

"I know how to help him but I'm going to need your help. You won't believe what I am about to tell you but I know that I must do so. There is merely one thing I must know before I continue; are you willing to accept my offer and the one most dear to you?"

* * *

Sorry for the length, my mind has been elsewhere for the past couple of weeks and I have yet to get all of my thoughts cleared though I will be putting up one more new story soon so be on the lookout.


End file.
